An Unfortunate Event
by kairinjin
Summary: The Theater Club asks the Host Club to participate in a play. What other events will this unfortunate happening bear? And why are Hikaru and Kaoru part of these mishaps? Not good in summaries...Please read and review!
1. Act I The Unfortunate Visit

Hi there! Thank you for clicking my story from the list! This is my first fic so I hope that you won't go hard on me!

I intend this to be a Hikaru-Kaoru story (it also contains a bit of Kyouya) but as of now it cannot be seen as this is only an introduction.

Here's what it's about: The Host Club is asked by the Theater Club to participate in a play that they are going to present. Tamaki, for the love of making girls happy agrees. For Kyouya, this is not a good thing. Will they accept or reject?

I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. Bisco Hatori is the one who owns it. I only own my OC's. :D

Please Review! :D

* * *

><p>The Grandfather clock in the Third Music Room read four twenty-seven. Club activities are now finished and the host club members sat at the long, white-mantled table. Tamaki was at the head of the table, with Kyouya at his right and Honey at his left. Of course, Mori sat beside Honey. The twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, sat beside Kyoya and Haruhi sat opposite to them.<p>

It was unusual for them to have this kind of meeting—sitting formally around the table to discuss matters. It was also the first time that their guests asked to speak with them after the activities. For the first time, four girls sat at the other end of the table.

"_A play_?" the host club members inquired in unison.

"_Hai," _nodded the spectacled girl whose dark-brown hair was tied in a tight ponytail.

Of all the members of the host club, it was always Kyouya who scrutinize their visitors. Well, he scrutinizes everyone. And now, because it was the first that a club was trying to tie up with theirs, he was in deep concentration on weighing their guests' statements.

"We're doing this for the semester's presentation of our club," she continued. Akira Miyazaki is from Class 2-A—the smartest next to Kyoya, Tamaki and Ayame Jonouchi—and even though she is still a junior, she is now the president of the Theater Club. She is intelligent and very talented too—it was possible that she can exceed Jonouchi, or even Tamaki, if she hadn't been balancing her time on the arduous task of managing her club with her studies. She is very responsible and diligent indeed. Her only flaw was her trait of being a perfectionist, a trait that resulted to her being ill-tempered sometimes. But for Kyouya, it can be overshadowed by her being eldest daughter of a movie producer and a famous businesswoman.

"And we thought that the host club members will be perfect for the lead roles," another girl said. Namiko Taniguchi from class 2-A, Kyouya identified. She is the Theater Club Vice President and serves as the club's top playwright. She is one of the most popular girls in school, as she possessed an immaculate beauty together with her infamous writing capability. In fact, she often writes in the school's official newsletter (not the one which publishes obviously crafted gossips). Well, that was expected of a daughter of a famous author. With wavy light brown hair that she always neatly ties in a low ponytail with a ribbon, an amiable face and her mellow voice, it is usual that she can attract attention. Only, sometimes she becomes a little bit weird and out of the world, maybe because she is lost thinking about something to write.

"Hmmm…and what benefit can we get from this?" All heads turned to Kyouya. He was expected to ask that. _The "egoist" side again?_ Haruhi thought.

Miyazaki flashed the prettiest smile that she can do and started her answer, "Well if you're asking for the benefits that you will get, publicity is one. I know that the Host Club is already famous throughout the school, but surely girls will be delighted to see their idols act on stage, right?"

To this, her companions nodded with affirmation.

"Yes, yes. And people who are not students or teachers in this school can also watch, so the expected audience will be large. For sure, your fame will spread not only within the bounds of this school that cherishes lineage over wealth and material possessions, but also to those who have the intense and passionate love for literature and performing arts!" Taniguchi exclaimed.

"Mm," answered another girl. Sakurako Murakami, a student class 2-B, Kyouya identified her like some database. She was the prettiest of them and probably the one of the most beautiful in the school. Her red-orangeish hair, usually in a side-braid and the beauty mark near her eye that emphasizes her perfect facial features are her trademark. Her fair height and slender built probably made her more attractive in the eyes of men. Very lady-like, kind, sweet and shy—it might be true that she had a history of having a heap of red roses and chocolates with letters and notes of adoration and asking her out, found on her desk one Valentine's Day morning. But she doesn't have a boyfriend, as no one directly confesses to her, and unfortunately innocently dumps a guy without knowing it—much like Haruhi, _without being smart_. She came from the States, but even though it was her second year in the Theater Club, she was proclaimed to be one of their best performers. She is also an occasional customer of the host club. Occasional, because she only goes there whenever she does not have a rehearsal and has time to spend with the Host Club King. "Just to imagine the hosts acting in a dramatic tragedy, and to see Tamaki-sama playing the role of the protagonist, and to hear you sing, it would bring tears of sadness and happiness!"

The hosts only stared at her teary-eyed speech, maybe thinking whether she is really an actress or if she is really just another fan. All of them stared without speaking, except for Tamaki who reacted immediately.

"Oooh really, _Princess_ Sakurako!" he said enthusiastically and he walked over to where the girl sat, knelt in front of her and held her hands, "Will you be happy if I perform?"

"Yes, Tamaki-sama! Of course, I would be so happy—so happy I would not be able to contain my tears," she said, still eyes still watery and now blushing due to the words of her Tamaki-sama, "And, it would be lovelier if you perform alongside the other members. That will make all the girls happy." Then she smile her infamous sweet smile.

Tamaki gasped in happiness. The girl's trademark smile while shedding tears really moved him. He then stood up and changed to the "I've made a decision" mode.

"Well, it's been decided. The host club members will—"

"Wait a minute, Tamaki," interrupted his best friend, "We still haven't agreed to it. Keep in mind that we still need to consider what factors." _You baka…you are easily swayed by your emotions._

"W-What? But Kyouya…isn't it our job to make these lovely girls happy?"

"Yes, it is," he answered promptly, "...but we need to ask the opinion of the others."

With this he, and the girls, looked at the other members.

"Honey-senpai," he began to ask them, "Do you agree to participate in the play?"

"Mmmm, Kyo-chan, actually…I don't know. I've never been in a play like this before…the last one I remembered was a play in elementary where I played a bunny…Oh, do you think I look cute in the bunny costume, Takashi?"

"Mm," Mori nodded in approval.

"So, I assume it is the same for you, Mori-senpai?" Kyouya inquired.

"Aa."

"Okay," Kyouya said, "How about you, Hikaru and Kaoru."

"We don't know too. We don't have any experience too," they answered in unison while shrugging their shoulders.

Tamaki frowned at this. For him, it was a way of saying "no" to these pretty girls. And for him rejection is a thing that makes a girl sad.

And now, his hope was like a candle set near a window on a windy night. They know Haruhi had a bad experience with the last theatrical play she joined—or was forced to join. And everyone knows that has been a traumatic one for her. The memory of three ladies spinning like ballerinas was still fresh…and haunting.

"Ah, I see," Kyouya nodded, forcing himself not to smile at his victory, "What's your opinion, Haruhi?"

"Huh? Me?"

It seemed like Haruhi was thinking deep. Tamaki thought if it could be that she was thinking of what happened with the Zuka Club. Tamaki's heart pounded as he stared at his only hope. If Haruhi will agree, then there is hope that the discussion might be extended more. Suspense filled the air as everyone waited for her answer._ Doki…doki…doki…_

Haruhi too did not know what to answer. The incident with the Zuka Club was still on her mind. Yet she did not want to hurt the feelings of their guests. She weighed her answers in her mind. And she avoided Tamaki's eye, knowing that he, too, was hoping she would say 'yes'. She felt the pressure as everyone looked at her, particularly the girls who watched her intently.

_Doki…doki…doki…_

Then she took it out, "_Ano,_ I'm really not such a good performer. Actually I don't know how to sing…"

The boys except for Tamaki and Kyouya sighed of relief, as the pressure went down when she stated her answer. Tamaki bowed his head in defeat and disappointment.

"…but I guess I can try," she continued. Tamaki and the girls' face lit up with hope. "And I don't think you guys can't perform. I think you're all talented."

Kyouya frowned at the answer. He was about to comment but Miyazaki stood up from the other end of the table.

"Yes, you're right, Fujioka-kun! That is another reason why we chose you! I personally think that you are not just handsome and charming, but very talented as well."

Her Vice President came to her aid. She, too, stood up.

"Yes! We will certify you that we will sharpen your talents given by the One above! And don't fret, Haruhi-kun, we will help you construct yourself into a fine, talented performer. We, as theater club members, believe that everyone is has a concealed gift and that there is no hindrance to the development of it!

"And we don't think that the race of Adam is unequal to us women, not like the overly women-empowering ladies from our neighbor school St. Lobelia! It is our job to discover and cultivate talents! We must not discriminate between men and women. It does not matter if you are a man or a woman. Everyone whose gift he or she wants to unfold and present to everyone shall have the right to do so!

"Apparently, there is a saying that says 'Nobody is perfect.' But we lovers of the theater and performing arts believe that practice makes excellent!"

The hosts almost clapped Taniguchi's speech when…

"And that's the problem, Taniguchi-san," Kyouya immediately replied, "We will be needing constant practice to be able to perform well in your play. You see, we too as a club have activities to hold for our dear customers. If we will practice, the time we should be spending with them will be lessened. And aside from the regular activities, we have also planned special activities. And those needed _funding. _I am aware that you know of our _special activities—_I believe you have attended some of them, Murakami-san?"

With this, Sakurako gave a little nod as she looked down on her hands.

"I see," Miyazaki said, as if to understand. She sat down again on her seat. Now her smile has gone and her face was dead serious…just like _Kyouya's_.

"Don't worry, Ootori-san we have that in mind. We are aware that to ask you to perform also mean to practice. And so asking you to participate is also begging you to spare us your time too…

Kyouya smirked at her. Well, she seems to understand. Her mother was a businesswoman, so she must know the value of time equals the value of money.

"…and _I_ am aware that you value time because you use it to _fund_ your activities."

"Yes, that's what I said, Miyazaki-san."

"We are willing to pay you a part of the play's profit. I should have told you this earlier so it might have been clearer," she said looking straight at Kyouya's eyes.

Kyouya bowed his head so that the sunlight reflected on his glasses, preventing anyone to see his eyes. _She hit it, _the hosts thought. Now, Tamaki hopes are rising.

"Well, how much are we talking about?"

"Hmmm…a percentage?"

"How much?"

"Thirty percent," she replied

There was a pause.

"I think we misunderstand each other, Miyazaki-san," Kyouya said with a serious expression."

"What? But that's not a petty amount!" she raised her voice. "Do you have any idea how _large_ the audience is? We will be performing at the school's largest theater! I'm sure that's more than enough to—"

"Ah, I am aware of your _huge_ audience and also the profit that comes along with that," Kyouya cut in, "You know what, _Miyazaki-san_? It is not what you think I am talking about.

_Liar, _Haruhi thought. Also, Miyazaki was thinking of it too.

"I am talking about time and the opportunity cost of participating in your club," he continued, "Time is also preciously not only to the club but also for the members. We have other matters to do too. And some of them are personal too. If we are to participate in you play, we have to sacrifice our time for other things too. Like Haruhi, for example. He has to do study to maintain his scholarship. Aside from that, he is the one who does household chores, too.

_And he even used me to get what he wants,_ Haruhi said in her mind.

"So…Miyazaki-san, will you adjust your offer to compensate for that? We would like to get a _fair_ share, you know?

Miyazaki almost gritted her teeth in anger. Rage was welling up in her body. _You bastard!_ But no. No, she should compose herself for the sake of their club.

"…Fifty."

"No, that's too much! Sixty-five!"

Kyouya giggled at this. _What a cheap woman!_

Suspense rose up in the air again. Now it was strengthened by the tension between the two. It was like watching a chess game with no sides better than the other, with pieces just moving and threatening each.

"No," Kyouya sternly answered. He was looking eye-to-eye with the woman. He does not like a game that's taking too long, so he brought out his weapon.

"If you are not to accept my proposition, I guess I do not agree to yours too. I'm sorry, Miyazaki-san, but as Vice President and Financial Manager of this club, I really think that the price we will be paying if we participate is too high. And I think it's too bothersome, too."

_Checkmate._ He knew that for this woman, it was such a high price. She would be forced to withdraw and leave them alone.

Miyazaki looked away in defeat. She cannot think if she should comply or leave.

"But," a tiny voice said. It was Murasaki, the sister of Sakurako. She is from class 1-B. Even at a young age, she is already considered a legend for her singing and is one of the club's new stars. She is just an average kid aside from that. She was not really like her sister at all—she being a lot smaller than her, she almost looked like a child. In fact, she _looks _like one. With her red-orangeish hair tied with ribbons into two side braids, she looks barely fifteen. Her cuteness and voice seem to be her only charm.

"...we're are doing this play for a cause." She looked at Kyouya in the eyes.

"Huh? What cause?" Tamaki asked.

"Eh? Is it like, for an orphanage of some sort?" Haruhi too asked.

Murasaki then lifted her stare from Kyouya and looked down at her hands on the table.

"Yes, you're right," she began, "We are doing this—and we are here to ask you to participate—because we thought that this would make this semester's play a more successful one. We were hoping that…that this semester we will earn more for the gain of a charity for women and children who have cancer."

Tears welled up her eyes, and so were Sakurako's and Namiko's. Miyazaki, however, kept her head bowed down but it was obvious that she was shaking from fighting her tears.

"We always have beneficiaries that we give part of the profit," a crying Sakurako said, "…that we earn from our plays." She took out her handkerchief and buried her face to it."

Namiko too took out her handkerchief and dabbed the tears that were falling on her cheeks.

"The gain we earn, after deducting all the costs, usually sufficed and is enough to bring joy to the children in the orphanages we helped, or light up the lives of the old people in nursing homes, or give hope to the needy we decided to give a helping hand," she said before she blew her nose.

"But now that we have decided to pick the particular charity, we realized that our past earnings are not enough. And so we came to this idea of asking your club to help us."

"We really wanted to help them. It was heartbreaking to see them suffer. Yet, we wanted to help them have another life. But if what we are asking is too bothersome for you, _Ootori-senpai_, we apologize. I think we need to be content with what we can do with what we have or we have to ask help from others. I'm really sorry. "

With this Murasaki stood up and bowed to them. But then, she broke out as she sat back in her place. She could not stop her tears anymore that she buried her face in her hands. Miyazaki too was silently crying. Tears were trickling down her cheeks.

This was a very moving scene. Tamaki was now in tears too, as he was really sensitive. Hikaru and Kaoru were now holding their hands. Honey was now watery-eyed and Mori reprimanded him not to cry while he brushed Honey's tears before he stared back at the little girl. Haruhi also stared at her. Her gaze was nailed on the sobbing little figure in front of her. Suddenly, a little tear fell from her left eye.

It was Kyouya who was not moved by the scene.

Then, suddenly, Sakurako paused at her sobbing. Tearily she said to her sister:

"Murasaki, stop crying. You should not cry, you know."

Her sister answered. "Why, _oneesan_? Was there not a reason to cry?"

"No, you should not cry. That will be bad for your eyes. You know crying is not good for you for it will strain your eyes."

"But I can't stop! it's just…it's just…just to think of them"

"Shh…there, there, Murasaki. I just don't want to see you cry."

Sakurako then pulled out a clean handkerchief and wiped her sister's tears.

"You know, _Oneesan _does not like to see you sad," she stated and held her sister's face in her hands.

"But, _Oneesan!"_ Murasaki hugged her big sister and cried all her heart.

The other girls' cries grew louder, and so was Tamaki's. The boys too joined in the crying.

Kaoru said he could not take it and cried in Hikaru—who also started to cry—'s arms. Honey let his tears fall too, and Mori brushed them off. "You should not cry, Mitsukuni," he reminded again.

A loud "I can't take it, Takashi!" was all that Honey replied before he buried his face in Mori's hug.

The boys' wails mixed with the girls', making a noise that irritated Kyouya. The twin's cries are loud. And they even cried with Tamaki.

"Well," Miyazaki said as she stood up and wiped her tears, "I think we should…"

Before she was able to overcome her sobs and shaking and finished what she was going to say, Tamaki shot his "puppy-dog eyes" look to Kyouya.

Kyouya stared hard on him, as if to reply his best friend's pleas. NO! This drama must be part of their plans. They were actresses after all. But what is this Tamaki doing to him, looking at him like that?

"I think we should go, girls."

"No, wait."

Conscience overcame him, again with Tamaki's help. Miyazaki stopped on her steps. All of them suddenly looked at him.

"I think the hosts doing charity is not a bad thing. It may even project a good image of the club to others too."

This simple statement made everyone smile and cheer up. It was only Miyazaki who just stood there, as if in disbelief.

"And I think we will be fine with seventy percent."

Miyazaki's face lightened up. Everybody was beaming now, as if no "drama" happened just a few moments ago.

"Thank you, Ootori-san!" She said and bowed. "Thank you, Host Club members!"

The other Theater Club members stood and followed her example.

"We promise that you will not regret your decision," Namiko said.

"As for the share, you can have forty percent of what we will earn from the play," President Miyazaki said, smiling at Kyouya. It was a small smile, but it was all natural.

"You're welcome," Kyouya simply stated.

* * *

><p>After that and after everyone left the room, Tamaki spoke to Kyouya.<p>

"Ah, Kyouya, you are really kind-hearted, _mon ami_!"

"Hmph. It was your entire fault."

"Ne, Kyouya. Don't talk like that. Admit it, you were also moved by all of us crying."

"Tsk. _NO_. I am not easily moved by crying girls and also by you. If you ask me, you look ridiculous for crying like that! You should really learn not to be easily controlled by your emotions, Tamaki."

"Hehe. But I think it's worth it all."

"After all, we made the lady smile," the Host Club King said as he left Kyouya.

_We made her smile…did we, really?_

Kyouya smiled to himself as he left the room.

* * *

><p>AN There! *Whew!*Thanks for reading! I'm hoping that I will follow this up with another chapter.

Please don't forget to review! Thank youuuuu! XD

~kairinjin


	2. Act II The Unfortunate Event

HELLO there again! It's still Christmas vacation and I'm bored so I did this.

The Host Club was persuaded to participate in the Theater Club's play (for a cause)

Murasaki: I am sooo happy...I'm shedding tears of joy!

Please review!

I don't own Ouran High School Host Club and its characters. Bisco Hatori owns them. I only own my OC's.

* * *

><p>After class, the host club members gathered in the Third Music Room the day after the Theater Club asked them to join their play. It was a normal Host Club day—no cosplaying, that is. Everyone was doing their usual routine. Honey was starting to eat cake with Mori. Haruhi started to prepare tea and instant coffee. Kyouya was typing something in his laptop.<p>

Everything seemed normal, despite the fact that they have now agreed to the Theater Club's offer. Only Tamaki was obviously excited about it. He was standing near the window, like he was absorbing the sunlight. He was smiling—a sign that he is in a good mood. Then he suddenly wriggled like some worm while blushing. _He's fantasizing to himself again,_ Haruhi said to herself.

The twins, however, were now bored.

"Ne, _Tono_, why do we have to go here earlier than usual?" they asked in unison.

"Yeah, usually it's okay if we are a little late than three o'clock," Hikaru continued.

"The customers won't go in this early too," Kaoru followed.

"And we had to rush to go here because you said so," They said with an annoyed expression at Tamaki.

"Well, Hikaru, Kaoru, that is because we are meeting our special guests?"

"Guests?" Haruhi inquired, "Special guests? You mean the Theater Club members again?"

"Yes, Haruhi!" Tamaki said, "Today they will be discussing the matters with the play. What do you think will be my role, Haruhi?"

"Seriously, we have to think of that?" Hikaru and Kaoru said with their hands on their chins.

Tamaki ignored them. Instead he proceeded in asking Haruhi.

"Do you think I will be a knight? Or some lover? Or maybe…a prince or a king!" he said, posing like some royalty.

"I don't know," Haruhi blandly replied as she served instant coffee to the twins.

"Eh? So they will be giving us our roles today, Tama-chan?" Honey asked.

"Oh yes, Honey-senpai! You got it right!" the blond Host King replied.

"YAAAAAYYY! I'm so excited!" Honey exclaimed as he threw his usa-chan in the air and caught it.

"Also, today they will be giving the scripts for us to read," Kyouya said as he closed his laptop, "We will discuss the schedule of rehearsals and of course, the _memorandum of agreement_."

As he said this there was a soft knock on the door and it clicked open. They were not ready for their welcoming routine, as three girls came in.

"Good afternoon!" Akira Miyazaki greeted, followed by the Namiko Taniguchi and Sakurako Murakami.

"We're sorry, we're a little late," she continued, "I needed to remind some other members of their tasks."

It was Kyouya who an answered. "It's okay. Please take you seats so that we can discuss."

"_Hai._ Thank you."

The other hosts too took their seats for the meeting. Now they sat on the couches.

"Where's your sister, Princess Sakurako?" inquired Tamaki.

"She's doing some tasks with our singers so she can't go here."

"Oh."

"Well, shall we start now?" Kyouya said.

"_Hai," _answered Akira, "As promised, we will give you the scripts today."

Namiko stood up and handed each hosts a copy of the script.

"The play is entitled 'An Unfortunate Event', my dear Host Club princes. It is a tragedy centered at Count Felix Charlemagne de Dubois and the recently widowed Madame Felice Marie Claire de Rousseau and their love story! This is a tale about how an unfortunate event, the death of Madame Rousseau's husband, the Count Amaury Richard de Rosseau, brings forth a series of more tragic ones! It tells about family, friendship, and love, and the bitterness of revenge!"

"It is good that we give you the scripts as early as now so that you have time to memorize your lines," Akira said as she watched the Host Club members pore over the scripts, "However, we expect you to have memorized them by the time we needed you to."

Namiko sat down and continued her narration.

"As I said, the 'unfortunate event' here that started it all was the death of Amaury de Rousseau. He was accidentally shot when he went hunting with Count Felix and his half-brother, Victoire de Dubois. At this the poor Felice was left with four children—with the youngest, Alexandre, after witnessing the death of his father, traumatized. Nobody knows that this was a plot of the evil Victoire Dubois, who wanted to marry Felice and take revenge on his stepbrother Count Felix!"

"Revenge?" Tamaki asked.

"Yes, Tamaki-sama," Sakurako answered for the vice president, "You see, Madame Felice here had a secret relationship with Count Felix before her arranged marriage with Count Amaury. And after his death, they would be given a chance to reunite and refresh their love after long years of being separated! Mm…isn't that lovely?"

"But," Namiko continued, "…it would be rude for the dead if they would confess to the public and marry each other right away. She and her lover must wait for the right time. This would be very hard as her husband's family and the Dubois's are close. In fact, the two's fathers are second-degree cousins. And, for another fact, Felix was married to Felice's sister."

"And that's not only the conflict. As the two spend time together, their children too became very close to each other," Sakurako added.

"Mm," nodded Namiko, "As you see, Madame Felice had a set of twins, who would be you, Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun, while Count Felix had a daughter and a son. The twins will fall in love with the daughter but only one receives her love. So, the other twin will develop a deep friendship with the son. And then after Victoire succeeds in destroying the families' bonds, the twins will each set up their own separate escape plans."

Akira nodded, "And so, the climax of the story will be when they set out to go. The twins unfortunately planned the same method: they will climb the son's and the daughter's balcony to fetch them and escape from there. Unfortunately, one of the twins climbed the wrong balcony—the daughter's. As expected, she will mistake the twin for his brother. He realizes that he has the chance of having the girl's heart, if he pretends to be his sibling."

Sakurako continued the story, "But the girl's father found out and barges inside her room just in time, and threatens them. As a result, they both jump from the balcony, as they wanted to never part from each other. The living twin apologizes to his dead brother. The son then confesses that he was the one to be blamed because it was from him that his father accidentally knew of their escape."

She was smiling with tears in her eyes as she finished her narration.

"So, this is a tragedy about the typical stepbrother's revenge and a forbidden love affair that I have observed to be loosely based on Romeo and Juliet?" Kyouya mockingly asked.

To his more-of-a-comment question, Akira giggled.

"If that's your opinion, Ootori-san. But this play contains more than what we have told you…am I right, Namiko?"

"Yes, yes. There will be more tragic events and dark secrets that will be dug from the grave in this story."

"What we have told you is just the brief summary of the story. We'll leave the discovering of the said 'secrets' to you. That way, you will be reading the whole script diligently."

"This is far different from the plays that we had before, you know," informed Sakurako "This contains more pain and love all together. If you ask me, Taniguchi-sama's work can be considered one of the great plays in our history. And the tragic love story of Felice and Felix and their son and daughter—the fact that their love are both hindered by certain circumstances…it's just so…kyaaaaa!"

Haruhi looked at the girl with the same expression when their customers feel the same way as her. To her surprise, Namiko said something.

"Well, what I have intended one of the story's advantage is the deep and almost intimate platonic love between Felix-sama's son and one of the twins. To see one comfort the other, it too is…kyaaaa!"

Somewhat surprised that she would say a thing like that, the host looked at her—the two of them—with the same way as Haruhi's.

"Wow, it's such a beautiful story!" praised Tamaki. "What do you guys think? Ne, Haruhi?

"Uhmmm..if you ask me, I think it's an interesting story. I think I'll read this like some novel book too."

"Mm-mm," the Host King agreed. "How about you, Hikaru, Kaoru?"

Hikaru was, as usual, first to answer. "Well I don't know," he sad and shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, I think it's beautiful and eventful," Kaoru said. Hikaru was a little surprised to this and he mentally said "Huh?"

"But, Aki-chan, what are our roles for the play?" Honey inquired cheerfully at the spectacled girl.

"Oh yes, Honey-senpai," she addressed, "As said previously, the Hitachiin brothers will take the role of Felice's twins. Hikaru-kun will take the role of Hans Travers Andre de Rousseau, who will fall in love with the Dubois daughter—that's Murasaki-kun. His brother, Hans Tyron Antoine de Rousseau, will be played by Kaoru-kun. And you, Honey-senpai, on the other hand will play as their brother, Alexandre Russel Charles de Rousseau. We designated you because you look like the youngest among you."

"Waiii! That's so cool! Hika-chan and Kao-chan will be my brothers!" exclaimed Honey, "How about Takashi? What will be his role?"

"Namiko answered him with a smile. "Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai will be playing as your father, the Count Amaury Richard de Rosseau."

"Eh? Takashi is my and Hika-chan and Kao-chan's father?" a surprised Honey said. "Takashi will be my father?"

Mori too was astounded. Honey turned to him and said, "Takashi, you will be my _Otousan_?"

The others laughed at this as they found it amusing. Two cousins to be playing father and son? How cute is that?

Then somebody realized something.

"Oh, so it will be Mori-senpai who will die?" Haruhi innocently asked.

The hosts were stopped and their face froze. Haruhi then realized what she just said.

"Eh?" a more shocked Honey said.

"Takashi…Takashi…I cannot allow you to die! Waaaah!" he said as he hugged Mori.

"Mitsukuni, it's alright. It's just a play," comforted his cousin.

"Yes, yes. Honey-senpai, you don't have to be sad. He will still make appearances after his death," explained the playwright Namiko.

"Eh? Like a ghost?" Hikaru asked.

"Yes, there will be scenes in the play where he will appear as a ghost."

"Mm. You can read the script so you'll see why he still appeared as a ghost. Honey-senpai, we're sorry if Mori-senpai's role is a bit _off_. It took us time to identify what roles will perfectly suit you. We thought you to be brothers, cousins, or best friends—but that is not really so far with the truth, am I right? Then we thought that if you two who are so close to each other will play father and son. That will be a new thing."

"And also, I think the scene where Alexandre is crying by Count Amaury's side will be so moving if you will the ones to play," added Sakurako.

"And we thought that you fit into Alexandre's character because you are cute, Honey-senpai."

With this, Honey's ears seem to clap with joy and cheerily said that he is so happy to play Alexandre.

"Namiko-kun, Namiko-kun, how about the others? What is my role?"

"Ah, you will play as the major hero of the story, Suoh-sama. You will play Count Felix Charlemagne de Dubois!"

Namiko's announcement earned a gasp of happiness from Tamaki. He then stood up and posed like a prince.

"Ah! As expected, I'm the prince of this story. Of course, I'm the Host Club King." He turned to Namiko, knelt in front of her and kissed her hand. "Thank you, _Princess_ Namiko."

The girl blushed at this action. Akira continued with telling the roles of the host club members.

"We chose you because you _are _the Host Club King and because we heard that you have the largest fans club. Also, it will be Ootori-san who will play the role of your stepbrother and the main antagonist of the story, Victoire Simon Pierre de Dubois." She looked at Kyouya, who gave a small nod and pushed his glasses up, to acknowledge the given information.

"And I will play Madame Felice Marie Claire de Rousseau, your love interest in the story, Tamaki-sama" Sakurako announced.

Tamaki rose to his feet and walked to her. He held her hands again in his and kept his face near to hers.

"Oh, Princess Sakurako, then we will be playing lovers?"

"Yes, Tamaki-sama," she said as she blushed red as a tomato.

"Well then,"—he neared his face ever more—"I'll do my best for you, _my princess._"

"Oh my, Tamaki-sama…I don't know what to say…"

"Why are you speechless, my princess?"

Before Sakurako let out a loud "Kyaaaaa!" Akira clapped her hands as if to remember something.

"Oh yes, Suoh-sama. Murasaki-kun will be playing your daughter's part, Jean Charlotte Henriette de Dubois. And Haruhi-kun will be John Stephane Paul de Dubois…your son, Suoh-sama."

There was a pause among the Host Club members, as they digested what she said. Tamaki slowly turned his head to Haruhi.

"Eh? Me, Tamaki-senpai's…"

"My…son?"

Tamaki froze to where he stood and seemed to turn into stone. The twins laughed boisterously at him.

"Tamaki-sama, are you all right?" Sakurako asked. However, Tamaki was in a state of shock that he did not answer her.

"Don't worry about him, Murakami-san," Kyouya said to her, "He will recover later."

He stared at Tamaki's frozen figure. He was muttering "Haruhi is…my son?"

Kaoru suddenly stopped in his laughter and put his finger on his chin in thought.

"So, if Murakami-san's little sister will be playing Tono's daughter, then…"

"Hikaru-kun will be Murasaki-kun's love interest in this play," Namiko continued what Kaoru was thinking."

"Eh?" was Hikaru's only expression, while a certain girl tightened and released her fist as she heard it.

Namiko then continued to give the facts. "…And because you were the unfortunate twin, Kaoru-kun, you will be the one who will develop a deep friendship with Haruhi-kun's role."

Hikaru's "EH?" was louder at this.

"That's unfair, that's unfair! I want to be Haruhi's friend too! I want to develop a deep friendship with Haruhi too!"

Hikaru looked like a child having tantrums as cried and hugged Haruhi.

"Hikaru, Hikaru, calm down. It's just a play, you know," calmed Kaoru.

"But, Tono is even more fortunate! His playing father to Haruhi will come true! And what about me? I want to be Haruhi's friend too!" He cried in Haruhi's knees.

Tamaki heard what he said and suddenly realized that what he said was correct.

Haruhi patted him at the back and comforted him too. "My, my, Hikaru. Should not act like that! C'mon, it's just a play."

But Hikaru continued to sob. He even shot a watery "puppy-dog" eyes to her.

Kaoru then stood up and knelt near his brother.

"Hikaru," he said, "If you want, I'll give my role to you."

Hikaru suddenly calmed down and teary-eyed, grabbed Kaoru in his waist.

"Will you really do that for me, Kaoru?" Hikaru dramatically asked him.

"Yes, Hikaru. You are my brother. I will do anything for you." He lovingly said to his brother.

Namiko commented on the scene that was folding before them.

"My, they can really put up a drama. However, you can't switch roles."

"Eh?" the twins said in unison "Why? We look identical anyway so why does it matter."

"Uhh…it's because, actually, there are parts in the script where you need to show who the _seme _and the_ uke_ are.

"Huh?"

"Well, this conversation is taking too long, I'm afraid," interrupted Kyouya, "We need to open for the customers sooner or later. So, _shall we get down to business?"_

"_Hai,"_ the Theater Club President said. "I've also brought the Memorandum of Agreement for you to sign."

She handed sheets of paper from her clipboard to Kyouya.

"Also, I've prepared a timeline for you." She handed each a sheet of paper.

"I have scheduled your rehearsals. I guess three times a week will be okay? We will practice on Mondays, Tuesdays, and Thursdays. The rehearsals will take place first in the Theater Club's studios. And then, one month before the presentation, we will move to the school's largest theater hall. Three weeks before the performance, you are strictly not allowed to read the script while rehearsing. At that time, maybe we could spend a weekend or two for practice. Then for the last week before the performance, we will practice regularly. Three days prior to the Big Day, we will have a dress rehearsal. Is that all right?"

"Yes, President Miyazaki," Kyouya answered, handing her back a sheet of paper, "We understand that we will need constant practice for this play because we aren't really performers."

"Oh, Ootori-san, don't say that. Remember, we chose you to play these roles not just because you guys fit the roles, but also because we know you can."

Tamaki tapped Haruhi's shoulder from behind.

"Haruhi. As my son, I expect you to comply with the schedule President Miyazaki made for us. And also, as my heir, I want you to do your best for this play!"

"Eh, shut up, Tamaki-senpai. I don't need two fathers."

Tamaki pouted at this. "But Haruhi, we need to act like father and child from now on so we can act very well on stage!"

"No, Tamaki-senpai. I think that is not necessary."

President Miyazaki stood up from her seat.

"Well then, if there are no objections regarding anything, then I think we should be going. Thank you again for your time."

She bowed at them and her colleagues stood and bowed too. She turned to leave with Namiko, but Sakurako sat down.

"Come on, Sakurako-kun!"

"_Ano_, President, can I… can I stay here for a while? I haven't been here for a long time."

Akira stared into her eyes for a moment. Then she put her hand on Sakurako's shoulder.

With a sad expression she said, "Well, you should have said so earlier. I'm afraid that I can't say yes to your request. You still have to do some tasks in the club."

Sakurako sadly looked from her to her lap. This sight caught the hosts' attention; even they are already setting out on their stations and doing their usual matters,

"…But there will always be next time right? Hmmm…what if you visit tomorrow before the rehearsals?"

The girl smiled at Akira's offer. She then stood up and bowed to the others.

"Good bye, everyone! See you tomorrow, Tamaki-sama!"

Then she followed to leave.

"Good bye, _okaasan!"_ The twins jokingly said to her.

"Don't call me that!" she snapped at them. For a moment, they thought that her eyes flashed red.

"I…I mean, we're not really mother and children. And I'm too young to be a mother."

Before Akira turned the door knob, she turned back.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Tomorrow, a general meeting will be held regarding the play. I've scheduled it the time that you're club activities are over. So, we'll see you tomorrow in the Theater Club's office."

She smiled and stepped outside with her companions.

With the announcement that the Host Club is now open, the members then assembled themselves on the couch.

The door slowly opened and rose petals showered upon the one who opened it.

"Irashaimase!"

* * *

><p>AN Whew! Another chapter after a day! I don't know if this is really good because I'm still sleepy due to lack of sleep last night. Thank God it's still Christmas vacation...

But the resumption of classes is nearing, so I'm afraid I will be busy in no time and I would not be able to update soon.

Still, I want to thank you for reading! Thanks! Please don't forget to review!

:)

~kairinjin


	3. Act III A Meeting, A Game!

Hello! It's been a long time since I last posted. I really planned to finish this last New Year's Eve, but I guess it was really not meant to be since I lack sleep and couldn't think straight.

Well, anyway, HAPPY NEW YEAR! And thank you very much again for reading my story. :D It would be so kind if you will leave a REVIEW! That would really help and encourage me a lot.

Here you go, Chapter Three to 'An Unfortunate Event', "Act III. A Meeting, A Game"

I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or any of its characters. Bisco Hatori owns them. I only own my OC's. :D

* * *

><p>After all the customers have gone, the Ouran hosts proceeded to their next location: the Theater Club office. It was a rather long walk, as the buildings they were in were quite far. But as they walk, they did not feel that it was. Instead, the air that followed them was a mix of excitement and jumpiness.<p>

And maybe, just maybe, they did not feel the length of the walk because Sakurako was animatedly talking to them.

"Hahaha, yes, Tamaki-san," she cheerfully said, "Of course the other members will be happy to see you! The famous host club to participate in our play! They were really delighted when they found out that you agreed!"

"_Princess_ Sakurako, I'm really glad to hear that," the Host Club King said.

"Well, here we are!"

They stopped in front of the entrance with two huge, intricately-desgined doors with a gold sign that read "The Theater Club". Beside it were two cork boards, with wooden borders, that still held the last semester's show's poster. _Cinderella, _it read. _A play brought to you by The Ouran High School Theater Club…from comedies to tragedies, from fairy tales to real life stories—we do them all with beauty!_

The hosts paused to look at the poster. It showed a girl in a baby-blue gown with a handsome prince kneeling at her feet while putting a shoe on her left foot. In the background there were faces that one will easily recognize as the good fairy godmother, the stepmother and the two stepsisters.

But not only those were recognized by our hosts.

"Hmmm…the last semester's play huh?" Kyouya said.

"Mm," Sakurako nodded cheerfully.

"Woooaaahh…Sakura-chan, you were the one who played the fairy godmother?" Honey asked. All the other hosts said "Woah" to in amazement.

"Ah yes, Honey-senpai. Can you recognize who the others are?"

With what she said, the hosts looked at the poster more intently. Then they saw it.

They noticed that the Cinderella had wavy light brown hair. And she had that familiar smile while a stepsister wore a familiar scowl.

"Ah, Cinderella was played by Namiko-chan!" Honey exclaimed.

"Yes, and…and…" the twins said.

"The stepsister…" Tamaki continued.

"Yep. One of the stepsisters was played by our president!" Sakurako finished.

The hosts stared once more at the poster, focusing at the face of the stepsister.

"Let's come in now, shall we?" invited Sakurako as she opened the door.

"Irashaimase," the redhead said when all of them have stepped inside. "Welcome to the Theater Club's place. They are waiting in the Third Studio. Follow me please, it's that way."

The hosts stayed speechless in a moment because of marvel. There stood a multiple of statues and busts in front of them and there were roses and other flowering plants. Light freely flowed from the tall windows and translucent ceiling. The tallest statue was the one that stood in the middle of a fountain. It was a lady in Greek clothes. Sakurako said to them that it was a Muse.

After a few moments, Sakurako led them to another entrance. The Theater Club has a multitude of rooms. And as they passed each door, she told her guests what they were for. There was an office for the officers, and the others were for recording, practicing music and dance, and some that were used to store props and costumes.

At last they reached the door to the Third Studio. As they opened it, they saw a theater. No, rather just a room with a little stage.

There were five long wooden tables, much like the one that the host club uses, and there sat people chatting to each other vivaciously. _So this is the Theater Club, _Kyouya thought. He estimated them to be more or less fifty in number.

There were mostly girls, but there are some boys too. And as they noticed their guests, their chatting stopped. Then an uproar of whispers of admiration started as the Sakurako ushered them to their seats in the middle table.

"Here are your seats, my beloved hosts."

"Ah thank you," Tamaki said. Sakurako then took her seat beside her sister Murasaki.

"_Look! It's the Host Club!"_

"_They're so cool!"_

"_My, it's true that they're handsome"_

"_Why? Haven't you gone to the Host Club?"_

"_No, I haven't."_

"_They're so handsome!"_

"_Is that Honey-senpai? He's so KAWAII!"_

The hosts were now feeling awkward because of the loud whispers. At last they were saved when the door clicked. The members hushed as they saw who entered. It was President Akira Miyazaki who was carrying a black clipboard and she was followed by her Vice President Namiko Taniguchi. She proceeded to the small podium on the stage.

"Good afternoon, _minna-san_! I'm sorry I'm a little late. I have to arrange a few things," she started.

She looked at the hosts and smiled, and then looked again to her colleagues.

"Now let's start with this general meeting! As you can see, we have guests here from the Host Club. They will be participating in our play as the major characters. And as you know, this partnership is expected to bring us more audience and add to the beauty of our play and bring it success!"

At that, all the members stood up and faced them.

"_Arigatou gozaimasu. We are very thankful for having the opportunity to work with you,"_ they said as they bowed to them.

Tamaki then stood up and thanked them too. "It is us who should be thankful that we can work with you," he said.

Namiko then continued with what she was saying.

"So, now let's go on with this meeting. The play we are going to work on is the piece written by Vice President Namiko Taniguchi entitled 'An Unfortunate Event'. I hope everyone has their scripts already. The play will have three acts. I'm not going to go over its summary again. Instead, I'm going to introduce to you the characters and the people who are going to portray them. Let's start with the main protagonists. First is Count Felix Charlemagne de Dubois, played by Mr. Tamaki Suoh!"

The people clapped, rendering Tamaki to be a little stunned. Namiko nodded to him and he stood up.

After Tamaki took his seat again, Namiko proceeded with the enumeration of the characters. As they were called one by one, the crowd clapped as they stood.

"Next up is the main female protagonist, Countess Felice Marie Claire de Rousseau played by Sakurako Murakami-kun! We also have the seniors Takashi Morinozuka-senpai and Mitsukuni Haninozuka-senpai to play Count Amaury and his son Alexandre! Next, Kyouya Ootori-san as Victoire de Dubois, Count Felix' halfbrother and the antagonist of the story! And the Hitachiin brothers, Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun as Andre and Antoine de Rousseau! Also, there's Haruhi Fujioka-kun to play the role of John Stephane Paul de Dubois"

"Let's not also forget, for the first time to perform as a main character, Murasaki Murakami-kun as Jean Charlotte Henriette de Dubois!"

The little Murakami sister stood up and shyly smiled at the people who were clapping for her. As they were looking at her, for a brief moment Kaoru thought he received a sharp look from the girl who sat beside her.

"And also, may I introduce to you, to be playing Victoire's son Louis Albert Victoire de Dubois, Masao Sato!"

A young boy not sitting far from Kyouya stood up. He was slightly taller than Haruhi. Masao Sato from class 1-C. Nothing's very much important about him, Kyouya thought. He was even surprised to find him here.

Then the boy bowed before him. "I'm honored to work with you Ootori-senpai. I promise to do my best…ALWAYS!"

_He's a bit strange, _Kyouya thought. He just nodded his head to him and said, "It's my pleasure to work with you too, Sato-kun."

Akira continued on with the other minor characters—from the ladies-in-waiting to the other performers such as the speech choirs, singing choirs and the dancers. She also introduced those who would be playing the music for the play.

"…And also because it is tradition, we will play music live for the play! Now, may I ask the music director for matters regarding this? Ah, Yukito-senpai?"

A tall man the height of Mori stood from his seat at the end of the leftmost table. All heads turned to him. He was a handsome young man. And as always, Kyouya recognized him, Yukito Takahashi from class 3-A. He is a music lover, but then he chose the Theater Club instead of the Music Club. Maybe the rumors that made him popular among girls that he is a good singer are true?

But the hosts recognized him differently.

"Ne, he's the prince we saw in the poster a while ago, right?" Kaoru whispered to the others.

"Oh yeah, he's Yukito Takahashi," said Honey in a low volume, "He's from our class, y' know?"

"Aa."

"Eh, why do you think they chose Tono as the protagonist?" Hikaru said, his intention was to piss Tamaki off, "This guy surely fits his character."

"Hikaru, you're so mean!"

"We're just telling the truth, Tono!"

"_It's not good to whisper about another person, you know?" Haruhi thought._

"All the music pieces to be used in the play have been chosen except for one, Aki. The players will start practicing as soon as tomorrow. Only, there's something we need to consult the director, Aki, the piece for the dance of the leading roles in the third act. Aside from that and the other song, everything is ready."

"That's good. Thank you, Yukito-senpai."

"Oh, one more thing, Aki."

"Yes, what is it Yukito-senpai?"

"The vocals may start rehearsing too. The main characters can practice as soon as tomorrow if you will permit. It's the last song that hasn't been finished yet so it's okay to practice the singing parts of the play."

"Okay. Thank you, Yukito-senpai. But I think the leading roles will have to practice with their dialogues for tomorrow, and then the singing for next week."

Yukito took his seat again. Before Akira began again, Tamaki can't help but notice the faint blush on her cheeks which disappeared when she cleared her throat.

"Now, with the costumes?"

"Ah, yes!" Namiko stood up and walked beside a white screen that was set up on the stage. She signaled to the one on the computer and a powerpoint began to show.

"Well, _minna-san_, I decided to take over the designing of costumes for all. I was assisted by Haruko-kun, Maya-kun and Hiroshi-kun in designing the costumes that you will wear for the play. Take a look at them!"

The audience wowed with the costume designs that were being flashed on the screen. After that, Akira called the ones who were in charge with the setting, who reported to her energetically, telling her that matters are in good waves and that, if no problem occurs, they will be finishing setting it up.

"Okay then. I think matters are all good now! I just remind everyone that there will be a practice tomorrow. It's just something to get us ready for the next practices—something to serve as our warm up. Let's all do everything that we can, shall we?"

"_Hai!"_

"And also, let's always keep in mind that we are doing this for our charity, so let's do our best everyone!"

"HAI!"

"If there are no more questions or anything to say, you may go home now. Thank you for attending, _minna-san!"_

Then all the Theater Club members stood up and went outside. The hosts, too, stood up. They were going their way when Namiko held them up.

"_Ano_, can we have a talk for a while?"

"Sure, Murakami-san," answered Kyouya. "What is it?"

"We would just like to thank you again for coming…a-and for agreeing again," she said as she bowed.

"It's nothing really."

"No, it's a great help," said Akira, "When we told the members that you will be joining, they were really, really excited. And now, they were accelerating their efforts. It's like they were fueled by your joining, and they will be performing their one hundred and one percent. Thank you!"

"Well, that's really flattering, _Princess Akira_. I think we'll all enjoy working with you," Tamaki said as he held Akira's hand and kissed it.

When he looked up to her, he was surprised. Well, the rest of the Host Club was surprised, because Akira just stared at Tamaki without any expression.

"Okay then. Let's see each other tomorrow for the practice, Suoh-san," she said as she withdrew her hand.

The hosts walked together after the meeting. They were in silence when the twins decided to break it.

"Hey, _Tono!"_

"What?"

"It looked like your charms didn't work on the president, did it?"

"Argh, don't mention it anymore, you little devils!"

"But it's true," Kyouya said, "When you kissed her hand, she did not react as any other girl would do."

_I wouldn't react as any girl would do, you know,_ Haruhi said in her mind.  
>"…But I think she's just really not that kind of girl," she said.<p>

"Haruhi…that's so kind of you," Tamaki praised.

"_Demo_, didn't you notice?" Honey said, "She was smiling all the time in the meeting."

"Aa."

"Oh…yeah, now I remembered," Tamaki said.

"And also, she speaks very kind to the members of the Theater Club, ne?" Honey added.

"Aa."

Tamaki nodded to this.

"But, it seems like when she talked to us," Hikaru said, "she was very indifferent."

"Yeah, and when she was smiling at us before, it was like she was faking it, right?" Kaoru said.

"You know, that's not a good thing to say," Kyouya remarked. "She _is_ an actress, remember?"

What Kyouya said made Haruhi think. _Is it or maybe it isn't?_

"Yeah, yeah…but it_ really _looks like she was faking it!"

"_Demo,_ she smiled to us when we agreed to play for the roles! And I think she's not faking it," Honey argued. "Do you think so?"

"Aa."

"Mm," Tamaki also responded, "That time, her smile was very true."

"How can you tell that, _Tono?"_

"I just know. There was something in her smile that tells me it was real."

"Mmmm~…I agree with Tama-chan!" exclaimed Honey. "I vote that Aki-chan is a really kind person and that she smiles from the heart!"

"Eh? Honey-senpai what if she was only acting?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah, what if she was just acting kind? She looks naturally more like a serious type" asked Kaoru.

"Eh…but that smile was natural. I can tell by just looking, you know?"

"_Whatever, Tono._ Who's asking for your opinion?"

"Hmm-hmm...of course, you—Hikaru, Kaoru—doesn't know how to tell if a lady smiles from the heart," Tamaki said, ignoring what the twins said, "I know, because I'm a professional when it comes to making girls happy…While you unscrupulous twins are just amateurs."

"HEY! Unscrupulous? And who are you referring to as amateurs, _narcissist?"_

"EHHHH?" Tamaki exclaimed, his feelings clearly hurt as he teary-eyed turned to his best friend, "_Okaasan_, this unscrupulous twins are saying bad words to their daddy!"

"You know you should not talk like that about Miyazaki-san," Kyouya said, ignoring Tamaki's cries, "It's pretty rude if you ask me."

"Kyouya-senpai, what do you think about her?" the twins asked in unison.

"Hmmm…I don't know. I'll not interfere with your matters."

"How about you, Haruhi?"

"Eh? Me?"  
>"Haruhi, Haruhi! Tell me, tell them you believe in <em>otousan<em> that she was not acting!"

"Hey, hey, calm down…"

"Haru-chan, do you think she was just acting? What do you think about her true personality?"

Haruhi thought for a moment. There was something in her that couldn't decide. Sure, her smile at first was fake—or at least it looked like one. But she was definitely kind towards the Theater Club members and also to them. _Yet she is somewhat similar to Kyouya-senpai._

_But, when Murasaki-kun told us about their charity…_

"_Ano,_ I don't know too," she said with a shrug. "Actually, I'm confused. Surely, she looks like someone who is scary to anger, but I think she has a good side too. Back when Murasaki-kun told us about the charity, she was also shedding tears. Which means she was really concerned about it, right?"

"But what if it was just crocodile tears?" Hikaru answered to Haruhi's reply.  
>"Yeah, she <em>is <em>an actress," agreed his brother, "It can be that they were planning to pull that act to get us?"

"Eh…but if you thought that it was _just_ an act, they why did you fall for it and cried like that before?" Haruhi said, rather annoyed. "You cannot really judge a person when you just met them."

It is true. You cannot judge a person the first time you meet them. It takes time to know who they truly are.

"Psh. She's still like a stiff old lady. No man can charm her. Actress or not."

"Hey, what's wrong with you two?" Haruhi retorted. _You're so mean, making first impressions of her like that._

Tamaki was also thinking the same. It's not really good to talk of a girl like that. _There must be a reason why she is like that._

Then, the Host King thought of an idea.

"A-ha! What if we make this into a contest?"

"A contest of what, _Tono?"_

"Of finding out Murazaki-san's true personality! The first one who finds out her personality, and brings out the lady in her, wins!"

"Eh, that's a good idea, Tama-chan!"

"Aa."

"But what do you mean 'bring out the lady in her'?" asked Hikaru, who was not really unthusiastic about the plan.

"You see, there is a reason to every girl's attitude," explained Tamaki. "And those reasons may be secrets and hidden pasts. And there must be a reason behind Miyazaki-san's coldness. I'm certain that caused why she can't be affected by our charms!"

_You mean your charms, Tamaki-senpai. You're just disturbed why she can't be bent by your 'charms'._

"Eh? A reason to every girl's attitude, Tama-chan?"

"_Hai_, Honey-senpai. Just like when we helped Kasugasaki-chan to overcome her 'host-wandering' illness, remember?"

"Alright, alright. We get it," the twins said in unison.

"But, _Tono,_ what will be the prize for the winner?_"_ Hikaru said.

"Huh?"

"Of course, if this is a contest, there will be the prize, right?" Kaoru explained.

"P-P-Prize?"

"Mm-hm! We won't join unless there's a prize!"

"Uhhh…" _Hmmm_…_think, think, think! What prize? What prize? Think of something that will make them join!_

_._

_._

_._

"How about the winner may ask something from the loser?"

"Wow, that's a good prize, _Tono!" _Hikaru and Kaoru both exclaimed. They grinned at Tamaki evilly. The way they looked at him made the Host King gulp. Just to think if the twins will win made him think to take back what he just said. _Nice prize, nice prize…hehehehe! _"We'll join! Haruhi will join too!"

"Wha?"

"I'll join, too, Tama-chan!" exclaimed an excited Honey-senpai while raising his hand.

"How about you, Kyouya?" Tamaki asked.

"If everyone's going to join, then it's okay with me."

"So, it's been decided! Our contest will be to find out Mizayaki-san's true colors and bring her out of the cold world she's in!," the Host King proclaimed. "This game will be called 'Seeing through a Maiden's Heart! Bring Happiness to Miyazaki-san!' contest!"

And so their day finished with a new game at hand. Haruhi was thinking that Tamaki was really a complete idiot—and a bit nosy too. He's laying hands on something again and she doesn't know if it really mattered at all. Tamaki has too much free time at hand that he begins doing things he just thought. _How very impulsive._

Haruhi sighed at the thought. But then, she realized she was curious of it too. Akira Miyazaki sure looks like what the twins said to be a 'stiff old lady' for her iciness and firmness. But what if she really has a soft-heart beneath the cold armor? Could she have been acting like to impose an image? Or was it vice versa?

The questions flowed into Haruhi's mind like water. She didn't notice what she was thinking until she reached one final question: _what is really her true personality? _She found it quite interesting. It was interesting that they're searching for the true face of an actress.

Little did Haruhi know that she was not the only one thinking of her as interesting.

* * *

><p>AN

YAAAAY! I've uploaded another chapter. I was really, really afraid I wouldn't be able to work on this again. And I was more scared that it would fly out of me!

So, I'm back to school again, and things are getting busier. Dear readers, I promise not to forget to work on this, even just little by little, so please, please, please, don't forget to read my ffic!

And I plead, please review :D

*Just to share*

I don't know why, but I feel pressured of writing this. During the first two chapters, words just flowed from my brain to my fingertips. But now, I'm hesitating on what to type. And apparently, it's another thing that delayed me—I didn't know how to write my idea!

But I thought to myself "You should not let this story become one of those buried in the graveyard of the forgotten and abandoned!" and also, I would like to thank my roommates…they were doing their fanfics and I felt like doing mine.

AND RAINING THANKS to those who reviewed!


	4. Act IV A Piece of Akira

Tamaki invents another game! And whoever wins can ask something from the losers! Now is the first day of the rehearsals and the hosts get a piece of Akira, especially Honey!

I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. I'm just a fan.I only own my OCs

**Please review**! Thanks for reading! :D

* * *

><p>The hosts walked toward the two grand doors that opened for them the first time yesterday. Unlike the day before, only the echoing tapping of their feet on floor can be heard. No particular redhead came with them as they cancelled their activities for the day.<p>

_First day of rehearsal, eh?_ Everyone brought the scripts that were given to them. Akira said it is okay if they would be reading them since it is the first day of rehearsal. From being hosts they are now to be actors.

Now the play is not just what they were doing. They had another game—another of Tamaki's invention. _The purpose of the Host Club is to bring happiness to girls_. But if this game is Tamaki's way to relieve his scarred ego when his charms did not work on Akira, or he really wanted to discover her true colors—and maybe, just maybe, "bring her happiness", no one knows. Haruhi wants to think that it was the latter.

The air in the Theatre Club's rooms was different from yesterday. It seemed more energetic and livelier, with the members going about here and there.

A certain little redhead spotted and approached them.

"Oh, you're here!"

"We're sorry we're a little late again," Kyouya formally apologized.

"No, it's okay, Ootori-senpai!" Murasaki said. "Akira-senpai is there in the dance studio."

There is a sweet smile plastered in her Murasaki's face that even Haruhi thought that she was indeed very cute. Probably, she would fall for this girl if she was a real guy. One can compare her to a sugar plum princess. As she walked before them with her little steps, vibrant auras that can make flowers bloom seem to surround her.

Murasaki halted in front of a door marked "The Dance Rehearsal Room I" and turned the knob. Piano music was playing as they went inside the room surrounded by mirrors.

As they came in, the hosts were aghast. They were astounded not by the splendid dance room. Instead, what made them immobilized there was _her._

She was dancing with a grace greater than that of Murasaki's, and can be compared to that of a great ballerina who they can name. As her partner swayed her with the tune of the playing of the piano, the hosts watched in awe. The other people inside the room were watching silently too.

For the hosts she was a new lady, a maiden that they didn't know. Perhaps the mirrors must be fooling their eyes? But no, it was her. Yet it wasn't her. She seemed to be indulged in the dance, to give her all to every tip and step of her feet. They blended well, she and her partner, but she can do all alone.

Then as the dance slowed and the movements become more subtle, he let go of her hand and she twirled—once, twice, thrice. After that she halted as she saw that the hosts were there. She signaled for the music to stop and approached them, but her spectators did not miss to clap for her.

"Miyazaki-san, you did not tell you're a very good dancer," praised Tamaki. No one knows if he is already starting to work for the game, but little devilish minds can't help but think that he is.

"Uh, thank you," Akira answered rather shyly. "Are you ready for the rehearsal? Can we start immediately?"

"Of course, we are, Miyazaki-san."

"Good," she nodded. She turned to her members and said, "_Minna-san, _you can practice the dance now! Suichi-kun, I'm trusting them to you now, okay?"

"Hai!"

"Oh, and Suoh-san!"

"Yes, what is it, Miyazaki-san?"

"You are to practice with them too while the others will practice for their lines," she said as she removed her white ballet shoes and put on her school shoes.

Tamaki was a bit shocked as she said it. _Why?_ _Why should he be left out?_

"Uh, o-okay." He managed not to ask, for asking would sound as if he objects.

"If you read the script thoroughly, you and Sakurako-kun will be doing the first dance. The one Suichi-kun and I danced will be the one you two will perform. I think it best for you to start with it as early as possible."

"I understand, Miyazaki-san," Tamaki answered as his lips formed one of his most charming smiles.

"I'm glad you do. Shall we go now?" Charming Smile Strategy: Fail.

Before they got out of the Dance Room, she shouted another encouragement to her members, "Do your best everyone! I'll see your development after, okay?"

"Hai!"

"Do your best too, Aki," a light brown-haired guy called after her. It was Yukito who was sitting in front of the piano.

"_Hai._ Thank you," she said with a small smile.

The hosts followed her silently to their practice room, a quite small theater. While they were walking, whispers of admiration can be heard from the girls that they pass by.

"Okay, here we are. Please settle yourselves. We're going to start with Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai's scene, Act One Scene Two."

Just as she said it, the door opened and came in Namiko and Masao.

"Sorry, we're late. Have you started already?" Namiko apologized.

"No, we still haven't. You're just in time; we're just about to get started."

Namiko took a seat next to Akira behind a table in front of the stage.

"By the way, where are the others?"

Her vice president just shrugged. Just as she sat down, Akira pulled out a hair stick and did her hair with it. Masao, who was sitting near the hosts inhaled sharply and gulped.

The twins who were behind him noticed this and asked him.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"N-n-nothing," Masao said in a near whisper. "I-it's just that…"

"That…what?" Hikaru asked.

"That when President Miyazaki-san does her hair like that…she…she turns into the 'Serious Mode'."

"Serious mode?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah."

"But she's already a serious person. How can she get more serious?" the twins asked in unison.

"She gets more serious and damn strict. The other members become afraid of her when she does her hair up like that. You'll see what I mean eventually."

"Masao-kun, Hikaru-kun, Kaoru-kun…?"

"H-h-h-hai?" It was Masao who answered. He became tensed now, the twins observed. He was beginning to sweat even though the room was air-conditioned.

"What are you whispering about there? Can you please stop that?" Akira reprimanded. She turned to them with her eyebrow jerked upward. Masao tensed more as she does it. The twins were stunned too as she looked at them. Her gaze was as sharp as knives. "It's distracting, really. We're in a practice, you know. If you want to know each other, you can do it later. But if you can't hold your little chitchat, you are free to go outside and continue it there. Am I making myself clear?"

"_H-hai. Gomen,_ Miyazaki-san."

Akira turned to the stage again. Masao, on the other hand, sweats like a waterfall.

"Okay then. Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai, can you go up the stage now? Let's begin with the scene when Count Amaury was hit by a bullet and Alexandre is by his side."

Honey and Mori complied. It took a little awkward moment for Mori and Honey to get over the part where Count Amaury gets hit and falls to the ground.

"O, dear father! What happened to you?..."

Honey's line was still unfinished when the door opened again. Three girls came in.

"_Ano_," said one of them, "We're sorry, we're late."

Akira turned her head to them. Her look was not just sharp—it was rather petrifying. The girls froze where they stood, sweat dropping because of fear.

"You're late. I hope next time you'll arrive early. I can't tolerate latecomers, you know? What will happen to the play if the actors and actresses are late? It will do no good, you know."

"W-w-we understand. _Gomen._ We're very sorry," said one girl.

"Okay then. Take you seats."

The girls scurried to their seats. They chose the ones that are far enough from Akira. As Honey and Mori goes on with their lines, they can't help but whisper to each other.

"_My, my, my…Honey-senpai sure is so kawaii"_ said one in her softest whisper.

"_Hmm...I like Mori-senpai more. He's so cool!" _replied another.

"_This scene is so beautiful! They fit in their characters well! I love both of them!"_

They giggled and chattered in the softest of whispers.

"_Cut!"_

Honey who was delivering his line halted in his speech.

"You three, can you keep quiet?" And so, she was hearing them. It can be blamed that the place was barely filled that their voices can be heard even they speak in the lowest volumes. Or maybe, Akira's hearing was really sharp. She looked at them again with her scary look. The girls froze like ice and sank down their seats.

_What a frightening woman_, Haruhi thought.

The twins were scared now too. And Masao was tensing again.

"Scary!" the twins murmured.

"You see what I told you?" Masao said.

To their fright, Akira did not miss hearing them. She shot a look at them. The twins were frightened like when Honey discovered his dirtied Usa-chan. Masao, on the other hand, was completely turned to stone. This made the twins even more terrified.

_This woman is scary!_

_Yeah, she can turn a person to stone._

_Even Renge-kun is no match to her._

_I agree. This girl is the real Medusa!_

The brothers clung to each other, their teeth chattering in fear. Honey looked scared too, but he was lucky enough that Akira was not facing him.

"My, my…calm down, Akira," said Namiko. "Don't get angry easily at them. It's just the first rehearsal. I'm sure they won't do it again, right guys?"

To this, the scared guys nodded like children._ Thank you, Namiko-san! You're our savior!_

Akira complied with the angel sent from above. "I'm not angry. It's just a little irritating, that's all."

The president relaxed on her seat again. Haruhi was thinking that she really has a bad temper. She can even match to Honey and Kyouya, who was just reading a book, paying little attention to what was happening around him. And she was thinking how dangerous it is to _anger_ her…and if her blood type is AB too.

They continued with Honey and Mori's scene. Mori was lying down while grasping the area above the heart as if he was wounded, while Honey was bent down to him with a heartbreaking look.

"Father! You can't die! You said you'll be my mentor until the times comes that I become the grown man you said you want me to become! How can I do that if you are to leave my side? How can I become a gentleman without you to teach me? What will I become then?"

"Alexandre, my beloved son. You can be a man if you wholeheartedly desire to, even I part from you. This is fate, my son. And no one, even the mightiest idol, can stop it"—Mori let out a grunt of pain—"I think my time has come. And all I wish of you is to love your mother and your siblings. Remember all that I have thought you in your childhood. You are a man now, even though you are still not. Take care of yourself. Good bye, my son. We shall meet again, but I wish we don't for a very lengthy time. I love you."

After his line, Count Amaury's soul left in peace and his body slumped lifelessly.

"O, FATHER!" Alexandre wailed and hugged his father's corpse. His voice echoed with strength throughout the closed walls of the studio.

"CUT!" But another voice was louder and showed more power. "Cut, cut, cut!"

All eyes turned to the director, who looked more upset.

"It's not good enough!"

"Huh?" Honey said, "But why, Aki-chan? Did I say the lines wrong?"

Akira stood up from her seat. She was bending down with her hands on the table to support her. "Said the lines wrong? Said the lines wrong? Honey-senpai, there is a lack of emotions in your lines! You should put more heart into it! Express all that you can!"

"Huh? M-more emotions?" Honey replied puzzled. He looked at Mori to search for answers, but could not find one in his cousin's 'I-have-no-idea-what-she's-talking-about' face.

Akira sighed. This is harder than what she expected. But she can do this.

"Honey-senpai, you need to put more emotions," she repeated. "By with that, I mean that you should just shed some tears."

She hoped she said it right. Good thing, Honey seemed to understand what she said.

"You mean I should cry?"

"Yes, Honey-senpai. Can you do it?"

Honey took a moment before he answered. Before he talked, what his reply was painted all over his face.

"_Ano_, I-I'm really not sure," he finally said. "I-it's my first time to act in a play like this, I told you."

Akira stared at him for a moment. She put her hand on her temple and rubbed it. Her eyebrows furrowed and she let out a big sigh.

"B-b-but I can try!" exclaimed Honey. "I can try, Aki-chan. J-just don't be sad."

The last words he uttered were muttered. But he knew she heard it. Honey did not want the play not to work out well because of his fault. And besides, that would eliminate him from their game.

Mori put a hand on Honey's shoulder. Honey looked up at him and back to Akira with a sad look. Her head was bowed that no one could see her eyes.

"Well, you should try, Honey-senpai."

Her tone was like that of an evil character. The air around them became cold and frightening again.

"Now, can you repeat the last line, Honey-senpai?"

_Scaryyyy…_"O-okay."

Honey and Mori went back to their previous position. Akira instructed them to repeat a few lines and they obeyed. However,

"CUT! Honey-senpai, please…"

"G-g-gomen, Aki-chan," Honey said with watery eyes.

_My, my, I thought they're used to the 'teary-eyed' act of theirs. And now, he's having a hard time to act like crying?_ Haruhi thought as she watched Honey being scolded by Akira. _She's the only one that can scold Honey-senpai like that._

"Honey-senpai, I'm sorry for saying this, but I think you are still not doing your best," Akira said. "I think you can do more than that."

"Gomen, Aki-chan! I'm sorry!"

He seemed in the verge of crying, but no tears fell from his eyes.

"Being watery-eyed isn't enough, Honey-senpai. You should cry like your heart is going to tear. This is the theater, not just a lousy drama on television!"

Akira let out another sigh. This is a big, big challenge for her. Well, she anticipated this would happen, since she knew that the hosts were not really actors.

"I think we can use some strategies." Namiko came to her aid. Ah, there's someone who's a lot nicer.

"Hmmm…maybe you're right, Namiko. I agree with you."

"Okay then. Let's try the first and most common strategy."

"What strategies are you talking about, Nami-chan?"

"Honey-senpai, strategies to make you cry. You can use techniques to help yourself cry on stage."

"Eh? Really? Does that work?"

"Well, why don't we give it a try?" challenged Namiko. Akira sat back on her chair and crossed her arms. "You can think of the saddest things in your life so you can cry."

"Think of the saddest things in my life?"

"Yeah. That way, you will remember your sadness and bring it out here by crying."

Honey nodded to what she said. _The saddest thing that happened in my life? Like when Grandma died?_

"Okay, Honey-senpai. I think you understood what I mean. You can start with the line when you feel like you're crying," Namiko said. Her voice was like a mother's, soothing and melodious. It had no sternness mixed, unlike Akira's.

Honey tried his best to internalize. _Think about Grandma, think about Grandma, think about Grandma. _Eventually, tears welled up his eyes.

The audience watched eagerly as they knew it is near. A tear then fell from his right eye.

Namiko signaled him with their lines.

"…Good bye, my son. We shall meet again, but I wish we don't for a very lengthy time. I love you."

"FATHER!"

The hosts and the other theater club members cheered because he made it. _Yey! Honey-senpai, you made it!_

"Wait a minute there." Their high spirits faded again, and they wondered what could be wrong this time.

"Still not enough, Honey-senpai. I'm sorry," Akira said as she frowned to her. _What a stone-hearted woman._

Honey just stared at her. _Still not enough?_

"I-I-I mean, can you cry a little bit harder? It's more beautiful than that," Akira explained. She saw the sadness in Honey's face.

"Well then. I guess we should push harder," Namiko came again to the rescue. "What if we reward you, Honey-senpai?"

At that Honey's face lightened up. "A reward? Really?"

"Yep. If you can deliver it the way Akira wants, we'll give you a reward!"

"Yey! What do I get?"

"Well, what do you want, Honey-senpai?"

Honey did not take a second to think about what he wanted. "Cake! I want cake!"

"Okay. So it's a deal? Let's get this done so we can have some cake," Namiko said with a smile at Honey.

"_Ano_. We brought already brought some cake here," said one of the three girls who arrived late a while ago. She put a box with cute designs and a label "_Premiere-Quality Cake"._

"Oh, is that so?"

"Yes," another girl said, "We were planning to give this to Honey-senpai after the practice."

"It's also the cause why we arrived late earlier," explained the other. "We need to fetch it before going here. We're sorry."

"Well, I think it's good. You can have cake just right after, Honey-senpai. I'll even treat you afterwards," Namiko said. She turned again to the girls and said, "It's okay. I think it's even an advantage. Thank you for bringing the cake, girls."

The girls giggled as they are about put the cake out for Honey.

"Actually, it's not okay," interrupted a voice again."

"Huh? But why?"

"It'll only distract him."

"No, Aki-chan! I promise I'll focus on my acting!"

"No, Honey-senpai. I'm sorry. And besides, eating should be prohibited here. It's a theater, not a cinema."

"But, Aki-chan…" Honey said, his eyes sparkling with tears that well up his eyes.

"When I say 'no', Honey-senpai, it's already a 'no'."

"But Akira, it's just a reward. It can help, you know."

"I don't like that idea, actually." Her tone was now as cold as the iceberg that sunk Titanic. And she was staring at Honey with two cold eyes. "You should learn to work without expecting for rewards, Honey-senpai."

"B-b-but," Honey stuttered. He almost looked like crying, but it seem that the tears keep themselves from falling. Suddenly he fell on his knees. "Aki-chan, I promise to do my best! Just let me have some cake, please!"

"Uhm, Akira-senpai," one of the girls said, "It's just a cake. And it will go to waste if you do not permit Honey-senpai to eat it. I-I-It would be so…unkind."

At this, Akira stood up and turned to glare at her. She was clearly enraged, to the shock of the others. Even Kyouya who did not seem to care earlier lifted his eyes from what he was reading.

"WHEN I SAY 'NO', IT'S A 'NO'!"

The girls were shaking in fear. They have never seen Akira get angry like this. For a moment too, the twins thought her eyes glinted red.

"A-Aki-chan! Don't be angry to them please! I-I'll do it without the cake!" Honey pleaded.

"Then, we must make sure, Honey-senpai," Akira replied in a lower voice. "I will ban eating cakes and all kinds of sweets in the Theater Club while we are working on this play!"

The others gasped at this. _How can she be this cruel?_

"Akira, you don't have to do that!" Namiko exclaimed, a worried look on her face.

"You can do nothing about it, Namiko. As long as Honey-senpai does not learn how to cry on stage the way I wanted him to, I want cakes and sweet banned in the Theater Club. No one, I repeat, no one can eat those in my territory. And no one can bring those, even as gifts to Honey-senpai or to the other hosts."

Everyone was thinking the same thing: Akira is a heartless lady—a very cruel, heartless lady. Honey's face was already unbearable to look at, that his fangirls are sniffing in their handkerchiefs, along with the muffled _"Akira-senpai, you don't have to do that!"_

"That is my word, and I won't take it back," she icily said with a cold look at Honey.

He was already sniffing, his lips were quivering and he was trembling.

"Waaaah! I'm sorry, Aki-chan! I promise!"

A little smirk was formed on Akira's lips. She tried to hide but it was still obvious.

Honey cried like a child. Mori was trying to hold him down while telling him to calm down and stop crying.

"Mitsukuni, stop crying. You're already eighteen."

"Waaaaaah! Takashi, Aki-chan got mad at me. Now all cakes are banned in the Theater Club!"

Tears were flowing down his cheeks nonstop. And he looked much like a crybaby.

Haruhi thought of going to him to calm him down too. The twins appealed to Akira, while the girls remained sobbing. Kyouya just sat there thinking that another drama was revealing itself in front of him. _What have I put myself into?_

"Honey-senpai, there, there. Please stop crying."

"Akira-san, you don't have to be cruel like that!"

"Yeah, I agree with Hikaru. You're so…so cruel!"

Honey continued to cry like a lost child in the mall. Suddenly, a clapping pair of hands was heard.

"Huh?" All looked at Namiko.

"BRAVO!" Namiko exclaimed with a happy smile.

The others were confused by Namiko's sudden change. Honey calmed down also in confusion.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Hikaru asked.

Namiko giggled. "Well, Hikaru-kun, I said 'bravo!' because Honey-senpai already did it."

"Did it?" Haruhi asked. "Y-You mean…?"

"You're right, Haruhi-kun," Akira affirmed. "I did that to make Honey-senpai cry. Now that's what I'm talking about."

"Eh?" Honey said.

Akira turned to him. "Honey-senpai, well done. Now that's how I want you to cry."

"Y-you mean…you said all those cruel things to me so that I can cry?"

"Yes, I'm sorry I was forced to do that," Akira apologized. "But you did really great, Honey-senpai. I hope you'll do the same in the future. For that, I take back what I said. You can eat all the cakes that the girls can give you."

Akira's statement made Honey smiled brightly. Akira, too, was smiling at him. He thanked her and promised he act like what she wanted him to.

"Now, can we have another good round? Then we can proceed to the next scene. Haruhi-kun, please take you seat again."

"_Hai!"_

Honey and Mori acted out the scene again. Namiko said to Honey that he can think of the happening a while ago, so he can give all to his crying. The girls gave the cake to Honey after the successful scene. Akira was smiling all the way, happy that everything went smoothly. Namiko too was smiling, happy to see her friend like that.

Now, the hosts, seeing her like that, were certain that she has a bit of a good side. But it won't be erased in their minds that she can be as heartless as any woman can, to make Honey cry like that.

Looks like their game is getting interesting.

* * *

><p>My, my, my. This part is the hardest to write. I feel like I'm so cruel for writing this!<p>

Everything's speeding up in school, and I'm a kind of busy pacing to catch up.

Please, don't forget to review! It will be very much appreciated. :D


	5. Act V Her True Colors

Hello again! Here's Chapter 5, "Her True Colors". Please REVIEW! :D

Ouran High School Host Club does not belong to me. :D

* * *

><p><em>A man, if he loves,<em>

_should forget_

_that he has fingers_

_to pick a rose—_

_especially the most beautiful_

_in the sea of roses—_

_for a rose is not a rose_

_without its thorns,_

_And to have it he must not_

_think that he can._

_Rather, the man should have_

_the heart to pick it_

_and a brain not to do so,_

_for a he is not a lover_

_if he pulls the rose_

_out of its mother plant,_

_take it for his own,_

_and let it wither in his hands._

Kyouya read most of the time they were rehearsing that he was startled when he was called. Akira wouldn't really miss any chance to rehearse and she wouldn't waste a second on something besides the play. Honey already had a hard time to get their lines right, and to think that it was their first day of practice! And to the Theater Club president, she would do everything for a perfect play, even to scare her actors terribly. It was a good thing that there was cake available to calm Honey's nerves.

The Host Club vice president stood calmly from his seat, while Masao took a big gulp and a deep breath before going down to the stage. They did fairly well. Besides, it was just a simple dialogue between 'father and son'. After saying a few comments, Akira told them they can take their seats.

Before the twins were called, the door was opened again. It was Sakurako, Tamaki, and Murasaki. Murasaki greeted them with a sweet smile that her eyes almost disappeared.

"Hi! How are you doing?"

"Hi, Murasaki-chan, Sakurako-chan, Suoh-san!" Namiko replied cheerfully.

"Murasaki-chan, what are you doing here? Why are you not practicing?" Akira asked coldly.

"_Ano,_ we stopped," Murasaki replied, showing no signs of fear towards her president. _Wow, this girl is not afraid of her! _"It's already six so we sent everybody home so they can rest. Today's schedule says that rehearsal is only until six, isn't it?"

Akira replied with a tone of disbelief, "What? It's already six? Oh my, it is!"

"My, how fast time pass by! We should send our guests home, shouldn't we, Akira?" Namiko said as she looked at her wristwatch.

"We can't do anything. I guess that's it for today," Akira said, "Dear hosts, you can go home now."

Honey stood with a loud "YAYYY!" and jumped to Mori's back. The other girls were muttering expressions of disappointment but moved to go out of the room. Kyouya also followed and walked towards the door.

"Hikaru-kun, Kaoru-kun, Haruhi-kun," Akira addressed the three as they stood up and began to walk out too. "I'm very sorry if we weren't able to practice for today. Tomorrow, we'll go over your lines, I promise so please, if you can, please practice at home," she added with a small smile, "Tomorrow you'll be practicing your lines with Sakurako and Murasaki."

"_Hai."_ The three hosts smiled and nodded that they understood. Murasaki still smiled, but rather shyly as her name was mentioned. Sakurako simply smiled at them too though Hikaru thought that she was eyeing them before he looked at her.

"And Suoh-san!"

"_Hai?"_ Tamaki turned to Akira with one of his charming smiles.

"Can you stay for a while? I want to see how you are doing with the dance," Akira stated.

"Huh? Uh…okay" Tamaki answered. "You guys can go; you don't have to wait for me."

"Meh. We're not really planning to," Hikaru and Kaoru answered in unison as they disappeared through the door. "Bye!"

"Namiko, you can go if you want. You said you have something to write, am I right?"

"Oh, yeah…is it really okay?"

"Yep. I can handle this. Your driver must be waiting for you already."

"Okay. Well then, I'll go now. Do your best, Suoh-san!"

And Namiko left them. As she closed the door and walked her way out, she was worrying that her friend was overworking again.

* * *

><p>As usual, Kyouya remained a little late in the Third Music Room. He wasn't expecting Tamaki to come in but he did not lift his eyes from what he was typing in his laptop.<p>

"Ah, you're here," Tamaki said.

"And why are you still here?" Kyouya asked while he tapped the keys of his computer.

"Well, I left my bag in here," Tamaki answered. He grabbed his bag that was on the couch. "And you?"

"That's a silly question, Tamaki," Kyouya paused from his typing. "You know I have things to do."

Tamaki chuckled at his best friend's reply. "What I mean is, is that for the host club? Or 'other things'?"

Kyouya did not reply. He continued with typing, paused, wrote something on his clipboard and typed again. Tamaki was silent for a few seconds as he sat on the couch, staring at Kyouya, much to the latter's irritation.

"You know, Kyouya, you're overworking yourself," he stated.

"No, I'm not. Being busy doesn't mean I'm overworking myself."

"Oh yes, I think you are," Tamaki argued. Luckily Kyouya was not in the mood to have a chat with the Host Club King, so he remained silent.

"I think you're just like our lady out there."

"What?" Kyouya was stopped with what he heard. "What do you mean?"

"Oh nothing. Forget it," Tamaki said. _Fine_, thought Kyouya, who continued with his work. Then, Tamaki continued, "You're so much dedicated with your work, just like Miss Director."

_You're an idiot, Tamaki._

With a sigh, Kyouya closed his laptop, fixed his things and headed to the door.

"Hey, wait! Where are you going?"

"Home. And I think you should go home too, unless you want to stay here for the night," answered Kyouya as he went out.

"Hey, hey, wait for me!"

Tamaki caught up with Kyouya. He never said a single word, neither did his companion, but he looked at Kyouya like a child would.

"What?"

"Ne, Kyouya, don't get mad at me for saying that you're like her."

"I'm not angry, what are you saying?"

"Really?" Tamaki said.

Kyouya did not answer Tamaki's question, and he was cursing this school for being so big that it takes too long for him to reach the exit. Or it's just that Tamaki was with him.

"You should relax sometimes, Kyouya" Tamaki started again. "All you do is work, work, and work that you don't have time for anything else. It's not bad to stop working for a day, you know…"

And _blah, blah, blah…_Kyouya was already he was not listening as Tamaki continued with his lecture.

"…What if we go to the beach again? Just for vacation, without host work. Or maybe we should go camping…or, or mountain hiking!" Kyouya still did not react. "Or maybe you should at least spend some time for yourself. You know, read a good book or something like that?"

The spectacled guy stopped in his tracks, remembering something. Tamaki thought that he said too much.

"Huh? Kyouya, why did you stop?"

"I just remembered something I left," Kyouya said. "I'll go back and get it. You can go ahead." And he turned to his heels and left Tamaki standing there.

"Oh, okay."

* * *

><p>He remembered he left it there on his seat. He hoped that the door to the Theater Club was still open. And it was, though he did not see anyone around. Good thing he did not forget the way to the room where they practiced.<p>

When he turned the knob and opened the door a little, to his surprise he heard the sound of a violin. It was playing a sad tune that made Kyouya recall when Tamaki played the piano in their house that made them cry. It was heart-wrenching as Tamaki's and the music even contained more emotions and sadness to it. Kyouya listened to it, still holding the door ajar.

Then it stopped and Kyouya was snapped back to reality. He entered and saw her there sitting on the edge of the stage, holding her violin and writing on what Kyouya thought a music sheet.

Akira was also surprised to see Kyouya come in. She was not expecting anyone to be in here anymore.

"Oh, it's you Ootori-san," she said. "Do you need anything? It's a little late to still be here."

Kyouya walked down the steps to his seat and found the little book he was reading before.

"No, nothing at all. I forgot something in here."

"Oh, is that so?" And Akira wrote the notes on her sheet.

There were a few seconds of awkward silence: Akira could not continue on with her playing and Kyouya was hesitating if he should leave or not.

Then he tried to break it. "Miyazaki-san, what are you doing here at this time? There is no one left here but you."

"Uh…I'm trying to compose and finish this. I won't take too long actually…" Akira answered awkwardly.

"Oh…okay. I guess I'm disturbing you. I'll go now."

Kyouya headed for the door to prevent another span of awkwardness between them.

"Uhm, wait!"

"Huh?" Kyouya turned when he was called.

"Do you want to stay here for while?...I mean, it will really be such nice of you if you'll listen and comment about this," she said. "…if it's okay for you."

Kyouya thought for an answer. He would be losing some of his precious time if he would stay here, but it would be rude to decline an invitation from this lady.

"Okay. But I'm not really a music expert." Then he walked down again to take a seat.

"It's okay. You don't really have to be an expert in music to judge my playing. I just need your opinion. Besides, it's good timing that you're here."

Kyouya chuckled. "That's nice of you, Miyazaki-san."

"What? It's good if you'll hear this before anyone…it's yours to sing."

Akira smiled at Kyouya. He said, "Huh?"

"It's the song you'll sing at the end of the play," explained Akira. "My, my, you did not read the whole script, did you?"

"I'm sorry." Then Akira gave a little chuckle, to Kyouya's surprise.

"It's okay. I'm still fixing this so I told Nami not to put it in the script first. Sometimes I am a bit of a procrastinator too." Then she chuckled again.

Kyouya joined in her chuckle. Then he sat on the edge of the stage with her, but kept a little distance between her.

"No, I don't think you are. I think you're just too busy," Kyouya said.

Akira just smiled at him. "Everybody says that, so I might just believe it. They say I'm giving too much time to my work and studies that I don't have time for myself. Even Nami said that I'm overworking myself." She stared at the seats and then looked at Kyouya as she said it.

It hit Kyouya. Maybe Tamaki was right when he said that Akira was just like him. _Am I really overworking?_ "Do you really think so?"

"Hmmm…no, I guess they're wrong. Yes, I'm always busy, but for the record I always love what I am doing. So, whenever the work's finished, I feel so alive and happy. I believe in the saying, 'Pick a job that you love, and you will never work for the rest of your life.' And what most people don't know is that this is already my way of relaxing."

"So is that why you stay here alone, playing the violin?"

"Well, yeah…you could say that. I most of the time remain here to play for pleasure. I can concentrate more when I'm alone. And besides, I don't want anyone listening to my playing."

"Oh, is that so? So I guess I'm ruining your concentration. I must go now."

"Hey, wait! I didn't mean that, Mr. Ootori. What I said is that I can concentrate MORE when no one's around…and it's also good to have some company. I might as well be glad you came back."

Kyouya smiled at what she said. She has a nice side after all, and he felt a little happy for this.

"What is it that came here for, by the way?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing important really. I just left the book I was reading when we were rehearsing," Kyouya answered, and held it up for her to see.

"Oh, I see…it's '100 Words of Love', isn't it?" she identified the book.

"Yes."

"Good read. Nami gave me a copy. It's one of her favorites, actually."

"Thanks."

Then she played again, and Kyouya was hypnotized again. It was a sad song, more like a song for a dead loved one. He realized it was nothing of Tamaki's playing. His best friend's was more of beauty and love—this one is more of loss and grief. Then he noticed that she was playing with her eyes closed, as if she already knows what she was playing by her heart. Her face showed pain and sorrow. He also noticed that her hair was down: silky smooth brown flowing to her mid-back. She was not also wearing her glasses. She looked nothing like the Akira, the strict woman who was feared, the cruel lady that made Honey cry. She has transformed into a pretty, innocent girl who played the violin by heart.

Kyouya clapped his hands after she played, and she smiled meekly at him.

"Well, what do you think?"

"You're very good, Miyazaki-san."

"I mean, what do you think of the piece?"

"Oh, I think it's very…beautiful. I like it."

"Thank you."

Kyouya picked the piece of paper beside her and read it. It was a copy of the song's lyrics.

Akira stated the song's meaning, "It's a song for a dead loved one. It's about the loss and love, which is apparently what the play is about. Nami and I decided to put it in the end of the play."

"Who wrote it?" Kyouya asked.

"Would you believe if I tell you it wasn't Nami?"

Kyouya just stared at her.

"Yes. It's not her. It's me who wrote it. It's actually the only thing I could make by my own. Yukito was actually insisting that I finish it as soon as possible. That's why I'm here."

"So who was your inspiration for writing this?"

Akira was held back by what Kyouya said. _Inspiration?_

"W-what do you mean?"

"What I mean is who inspired you to write this…you know, writers and artists 'need inspiration' to get them to make beautiful works. And I think this one's really good and…well, beautiful."

"Thank you…and no one," Akira said. "I had no one to think of or something like that. I can work on my own without anyone's influence."

Kyouya did not miss seeing the blush on her cheeks. She shifted her eyes from him to the seats.

"I just want to give my best to all of them. Life's short, you know, and for me you'll never know if it's your last performance or not, so you have to give it your best shot always. They're expecting from me, so I have to give them all I can. And I want to give my all to all I love," she said in a sad voice. Kyouya do not usually give a damn on anyone's feelings, but he was suddenly curious about her. She continued, "And I'll be playing while you sing, so you have to do your best, do you understand, Ootori-san?"

Kyouya smiled at her sudden change of emotions. _She really is an actress. "Hai."_

"Good. So you have to practice with me after everybody else is gone after your rehearsals. Understand?"

"_Hai." _Kyouya felt silly complying with what this lady says, but he felt he is going to like it. Besides, this might be a good thing.

"So shall we go now?" she asked.

"Huh? I thought you want to practice, Miyazaki-san?"

"Eh…I think you'll need some rest before we practice the next time. It's going to be hard, I'm telling you."

"Challenge accepted. But could you play one last time?"

"Okay, if you insist."

And she played again, as Kyouya watched her. They were both drowned: Akira, in playing and the feelings she pour on it, Kyouya in listening to her and being mesmerized by everything. They were so indulged in their own thoughts that little did they know someone was watching them from the very slightly opened door.

The blond guy smiled, and then left, thinking that his friend has found her true colors.

* * *

><p>AN I know the story's not developing much, but I'm getting there. I was just busy for the past few months. Now I'm balancing my studying for my summer classes (no, I'm not repeating any subjects) and working on this. I hope you'll support me by reading this and of course, leaving a review.

I also just made up that poem there..I don't know why or how it just came up suddenly and there. I don't even think it's good, but it's better than nothing.

From the bottom of my heart, I thank you! :D


End file.
